The Accident
by Kira Sema
Summary: Ben gets into a car crash while driving home after hanging out with Gwen and Kevin. When Kevin hears about this his heart almost breaks and he tries to make sure that Ben is okay. What happens when the two admit feelings for each other? Do they hit it off or will it fall flat? (Story is better than summary. Bevin MalexMale)


**Hey guys. :D I know I'm supposed to be doing my summer reading, which I am, but I found this site where you can find plot scenarios and some of them peek my interest. archetypewriting com / generators / plot html It actually has really cool plot ideas that you can use. :D (Spaces without /'s are dots) **

**Warning: Bevin! :D **

**Ben's POV**

I drove home after a long day of hanging out with my cousin and Kevin. It was about sunset. I had my radio on but wasn't really paying attention to the music. I was always careful on the road and I never texted or called anyone while driving. Why use my cell phone when my radio can be used for that? It was a red light and I stopped. When it turned green I went, but what I didn't notice was the car speeding and hitting mine. Next thing I know everything turned black.

**Kevin's POV**

Gwen and I were in my car. I was taking her home for the evening. Everything was cool between us. I accidently admitted that I was gay and she broke it off with me. I explained to her that I didn't mean using her and that I only did so no one would think I was gay. She was mad but she understood my reasoning. She asked me who I liked but I wouldn't tell her. The reason it was easy to go out with her was that she looked a lot like who I did like.

"I'm telling you Ben's in trouble." Gwen said in a worried tone.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a normal tone.

"His parents just called me and asked if he was still with us." Gwen said with a sad look on her face.

"He probably just went to Mr. Smoothie or over to Julie's." I said in a calm voice.

"That's just it he didn't. If he did, he would've picked up his phone." Gwen said even more worried.

"How about we go look for him with our Plumber's Badge and you'll see that he's just fine." I said trying to calm her down.

Little did I know that I was dead wrong.

"You're right Kevin I'm just worrying too much. He's probably fine and just turned off his phone." Gwen said calming down.

I got my Plumber's Badge out and looked for his blimp. He should've been close by since we were the only Plumbers around here. We saw the white blimp and it was moving quickly. Was Ben fighting an alien? He should've called us if that were the case. I drove as fast as I could and the blimp stopped. This wasn't right… the blimp was at the hospital… I didn't know that Ben had a friend in the hospital that he was visiting…

"Gwen does Ben have a friend who's in the hospital?" I asked. I was hoping she would say she did but I didn't show it.

"No why do you ask?" Gwen asked.

"Well the blimp goes straight to the hospital…" I said.

Gwen had a worried look on her face. We didn't say anything as I drove to where the blimp led us. We got to the hospital and got out of my car. The blimp led us to the ER. We went to the reception woman. She was an older woman looked about 30. She had brown hair and purple glasses.

"Excuse me mam was there a man named Ben Tennyson here?" I asked.

"Um…let me check." She said.

She typed at the computer there and a few minutes later, we got an answer.

"Um Mr.-" She started to say.

"Kevin Levin." I said.

"Oh right Mr. Levin there was a boy with that name who came in here through an ambulance. Witnesses told them that there had been a car crash and he was the one with severe injuries. The person who caused the crash died on the spot. They think it was a drunk driver around their mid-40s. The boy didn't call in it was the witnesses." The woman explained.

We were both shocked. There were many questions running through my head. Was Ben ok? How bad were the injuries? When did this happen?

"Thank you for letting us know." Gwen said.

We walked to the waiting area and Gwen took out her phone. Without asking I knew that she was calling Ben's parents and then her own. After she was done calling them, she put her phone away.

"My parents and Ben's parents are going to be here in about 20 minutes." Gwen said.

I just shook my head. I had no idea what to make of this situation. Then we saw the woman we saw earlier come over.

"Excuse me were you two the ones who wanted to know about Mr. Tennyson's condition?" She asked.

We shook our heads.

"The doctors just informed me that he's in one of the rooms but he didn't wake up. Both of you are allowed to go see him." She said.

"When my parents and his parents come could you tell them everything? I only told them that Ben was on the hospital." Gwen asked.

The woman shook her head and led us to the room she was referring. We went in and saw Ben lying on the hospital bed. His arm was wrapped up and his legs were wrapped. How bad was this? Gwen clung to me like how she did when I met them for the second time. I put my hand on her back. We went to sit down on the chairs in the room. I was still comforting Gwen the best I could without making it feel awkward. Before we knew it, we both fell asleep.

I heard groaning as I woke myself up. How long was I asleep for? I noticed Gwen was still sleeping and I softly shook her. She woke up instantly. I got up and heard the groaning coming from Ben. Gwen went to the other side of his bed. We saw Ben's eyes flutter, and I thought it was a little cute but I didn't say it out loud.

"Ugh what happened?" Ben said while trying to get up.

We both smiled a little bit. Ben franticly looked around.

"Guys why am I in the hospital?" Ben asked with a panicked voice.

"All we were told is that you were in a car accident." Gwen said in a calm tone.

I saw a look of panic go across Ben's face.

"Oh… All I remember was that I was that I was driving after the streetlight turned green then boom something hit the car. I'm sorry about the car Kevin I know how hard you worked on it." Ben explained.

He apologized for the car. What made him think that I cared about the car more than him? Yea I did work hard but I can always build another one if something worse happened to Ben he wouldn't be able to come back…

"I don't care about the car. Yes, I did work hard on it but you're here and that's all that matters right? I can always build another car no one can replace you if you died." I said.

A shocked look went on both their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't think you cared that much about me Kev." Ben said.

Now was the time for a little confession…

"Of course I care about you Benji. Why do you think I built you a car? Why do you think I took you to Mister Smoothie even when I didn't want to go? Why do you think I paid for most of the smoothies you needed since you didn't have the money?" I asked.

"Alright alright you proved your point Kev." Ben said in an annoyed tone.

"How are you feeling Ben?" Gwen asked ignoring everything I said.

"Worse than anytime I got hurt out in the field." Ben said.

"Do you need a doctor?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

I saw his left eye twitch and I knew he was lying. Gwen went out of the room to fetch a doctor.

"Well that got her out of here for a few minutes." Ben said.

"You lied." I bluntly said.

"Of course I did. Do you think I wanted Gwen in here when I said I loved you?" Ben asked.

"Wait…what?" I asked shockingly.

"I love you Kevin Ethan Levin." Ben said while blushing.

"And I love you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." I said.

I went over to the top of the bed. I looked deep in Ben's eyes and he looked in mine. I bent down near his face and planted my lips on his. He could only put one arm around me when he returned the kiss. I could feel sparks flying as I was doing this. My heart was going faster every second we were kissing. We heard a noise and quickly pulled apart. We saw a doctor and Gwen return in the room. The doctor asked what was wrong and Ben just lied and said that his arm was hurting a little more.

"When do you think he'll be released?" Gwen asked.

"He should be out within a week." The doctor said.

A week? His injuries were that bad. It didn't really look it but I guessed that why his arm and legs were wrapped.

***One Week Later* **

Ben was out of the hospital today and I offered to pick him up. The week went by fast. Every day I went to visit Ben and I normally stayed until they kicked me out. Sometimes Gwen would come with me or their parents would be there. Ben asked me yesterday to pick him up and take him to Mister Smoothie's. He told me to come by myself. I was almost to the hospital and then I could take Benji to Mister Smoothie's. I got to the hospital and went through the normal routine: walk through the hospital, sometimes got some girls trying to ask me out and then getting to Ben's room.

"Hey Kev." I heard Ben's voice say.

"Hey." I said.

"Well I guess I can call the doctor and tell him you're here." Ben said while pushing the button to call one of them.

The doctor came a few minutes later and told me that he has an appointment to see how he is in a week and that he healed quicker than most people with that injury did. Apparently, he had a few broken bones but somehow they healed quickly. Maybe it was because of those aliens he turned into. I grabbed Ben's personal items and we went out to my car. I put his belongings in the back and helped Ben in the front seat. He had a small limp while we walked and he almost leaned on me but decided against it.

"Thanks for picking me up and taking me out to Mister Smoothie's." Ben said.

"Hey I'll take you anywhere you want to go as long as you're with me." I said.

Ben smiled and blushed at that.

"Where do we go from here?" Ben asked.

I didn't know the answer to that one.

"Maybe we should tell our folks…" I said.

"I'm scared about that. What if my parents don't accept that I'm gay? What if they throw me out on the streets because of it?" Ben asked with worry in his voice.

"Benji listen to me. Your parents won't do that to you. They love you very much. I know Gwen will accept you and if something does go wrong you can come live with me. My apartment is big enough for the two of us." I explained.

"But I'm scared…" Ben said.

"I'll be here with you. Don't worry about a thing Benji." I said.

"Alright I trust you Kev." Ben said.

We got to Mister Smoothie a little bit later. I got out and helped Ben out of the car. He decided to lean on me since he kept limping badly. We went to order two smoothies and I paid for it. Then we went over to our usual table. Ben sat next to me this time.

"You didn't have to pay for them." Ben said.

"Yes I did I wanted to treat you to something." I said.

Ben blushed at that.

"You know you're cute when you blush…" I said.

"I am?" Ben asked.

"Um excuse me this table is reserved for normal people not fags." A male voice said.

I knew that voice it was Cash from Ben's school.

"This table is for anyone here not like you own the place." I said while absorbing some metal on my arm.

"I don't own the place but I don't think anyone here wants to see two fags here." Cash said.

I was about to punch him until Ben held me back.

"Come on Kevin they're not worth it. They're just jealous because we can actually find someone to love." Ben said trying to calm me down.

I looked over to JT and he wasn't saying anything.

"What you're not going to say anything?" I asked him.

"Well-" JT said.

"Come on agree with me that fags aren't allowed here." Cash said.

"You know what Cash you crossed the line here. I could take you bullying people but calling them fags is just wrong. Stop acting so childish because Ben rejected you." JT said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh yea… I forgot to mention that Cash tried to ask me out… I rejected him of course but that's all in the past. Let's just go before we cause a bigger scene." Ben said while trying to drag me away.

I just got up and went to my car with Ben. I helped him in the front seat and went to the driver's seat.

"Well so much for my secret staying safe… I wanted my parents to know before the media…" Ben said.

"Well then you got to tell your parents before the media finds out." I said while putting the keys in the ignition.

"I guess you're right Kev. Thanks." Ben said.

"No problem Benji." I said.

While I was driving, Ben leaned over to my side and I heard a soft snoring. It was cute how he looked when he was asleep. I softly ruffled his hair while I kept driving. I was going to drop him off to his house and then go to my mom's house so I could tell her about everything. I hope that she would accept me and still love me.

**That is it! This can stand alone as a one-shot but I am planning a muti-chapter squeal called, "Coming Out." It will be how Ben tells his parents he's dating Kevin but everything backfires on him. I got this done in less than two hours… XD I'm impressed since I haven't written Bevin in a long time. (Not counting the one-shots I frequently type on my spare time.) One of the one-shots I'm planning is where Ben is scared of Thunderstorms and turns to Kevin for help. **


End file.
